First Kiss
by Aussielover
Summary: Following shortly after "An Encounter with Revenge", Pete and Jenny start to get to know each other.


The First Kiss

The day comes for Pete to leave the hospital. This time he is determined to have better results. He knows he's not alone in managing his nightmares as it were. The abduction by Shaw is over in Pete's mind and he wants to move forward. Out of all this mess, one thing good did come from it. A very special woman named, Jenny. It seems strange to Pete that something so good could happen in the midst of disaster. But, that is what it felt like to Pete when Jenny and her dog, Sadie, found him shot and bleeding to death in the forest almost four weeks ago.

"Hey Jim, I really appreciate you giving me a ride home."

"No problem, that's what friends are for. So do you have other plans for the day?"

"I plan on stretching my legs a bit. Doctors orders."

"What did Dr. Early say about your knee and shoulder before you left?"

"He's very pleased with my progress and thinks if I keep up with the exercises that my knee probably won't need additional surgery. He even says I can go without the brace now if I don't overdo it."

"That is very good news. How about your shoulder?"

"It's still a bit stiff and sore, but better. I just need to start working with some weights to get some strength back. I have a physical therapy appointment tomorrow."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, actually Dr. Early said I could drive. I guess it's not the best thing that I have a stick shift, but it will help strengthen my leg at least."

Over the next few minutes, the two talk about the station and what is happening there. Before they know it, Reed pulls into Pete's apartment parking lot. Both men instantly notice a pretty woman sitting with a dog at the base of the stairs. "Isn't that Jenny?" Jim says with a curious tone.

A big smile creeps across Pete's face. "Yes, it is."

"What is she doing here?"

"I guess she takes all offers seriously."

Jim looks at Pete and over to the stairs at Jenny who sees them, then stands and waves. "What offer are you referring to?"

"Jim, quit worrying. It's just a date. I promise if it's more than that I'll let you know first."

"Ok, but I'm sensing that there is more to the story here." Jim remembers, _Pete seemed different after that first night back in the hospital when Jenny came and stayed with him all night. _

Both men climb out of the car and Jenny along with Sadie is there to greet them.

"Welcome home, Pete. Hi, Jim. As you can see, Sadie didn't want to miss out on her date with you." The dog is busy wiggling her docked tail with excitement and even play bowing until Pete finally reaches down and pets her. She leaps up at just the right moment to give a quick dog kiss while Pete is leaning over.

"Pete, I've never seen a girl so excited to see you before." Jim says with a laugh.

"Your just jealous."

"Hey, Pete, let me grab your stuff and put it up in your apartment for you."

"Thanks, Jim, that would be great. If you don't mind, Jenny, Sadie, and I are going to take a walk over to the park. Did you want to join us?" Pete glances over to Jim with the hope that he understands what he's really saying._ Four's a crowd._

As Jim waves them on he says, "No, Pete, you guys go ahead. Jean is expecting me home for a few chores she wants me to start. One is cleaning the grill. Maybe you and Jenny would like to come over for dinner later? I can throw some steaks on."

"It sounds great, but can we maybe get a rain check? I don't want to over do it today?"

"Sure, I understand. I'll give you a call to set up another time."

Then Jenny speaks up. "Jim, we really appreciate the offer. I would love to catch up with Jean, but I wouldn't want to see Pete breaking Dr. Early's rules the first day home either. I promise Sadie and I will get him home after a short walk."

"Thanks again for the ride, Jim. I'll talk to you soon."

"Take it slow, Pete." But, in a whisper so only Pete could hear, "Maybe, not too slow if you know what I mean." Jim laughs and before Pete could fire a retort back Jim bounds up the stairs to Pete's apartment.

Just around the corner is a quiet neighborhood park. The three head off that direction with Sadie leading the way. Pete reaches over and takes a hold of Jenny's free hand. "Is it ok to hold my chaperone's hand?"

Her deep blue eyes look into Pete's and show a little sparkle at the request. "Sure, just let me know if we're setting too fast a pace for you."

"Ok, Missy."

They walk slowly along as Pete has a bit of a limp still, but his movement is looking more natural all the time. It's another beautiful sunny day in California. The park just around the corner is fairly quiet with a scenic lake and lots of palm trees. They cross part way over a bridge and stop to overlook the lake. While leaning against the railing they see a young boy, maybe seven years old, below playing with a sailboat. Across the lake an older woman sits on a bench tossing breadcrumbs to some ducks and geese.

"This is a real pleasant place, Pete. You're lucky to have a park like this so close to your apartment."

"Yeah, I probably don't enjoy this place enough."

Sadie in the meantime is not ready to sit still. Usually she isn't on a leash with where Jenny lives in the woods. With her head down she's busy sniffing the ground and proceeds to wrap the leash around both Pete and Jenny's legs. In a moment the tension of the leash closes around them, and they are pulled awkwardly together. In order to not fall, Pete turns toward Jenny. She lets out a giggle from the silliness of the position, but quickly the mood changes. Their eyes lock on each other. Pete places a hand on each of her cheeks, and leans in for a kiss, a long kiss. Jenny's legs tremble, and then almost give way, as she is struck with the passion in his first kiss. At the end of the kiss, Jenny gasps, as if coming up for air for the first time. Then, suddenly, the leash pulls them both off balance enough that they tumble over to the ground with Pete landing first and then, Jenny right on top of him. They groan then laugh as Sadie comes up and starts licking both their faces. "Ok, girl." Jenny tries to fend off Sadie as she assesses Pete underneath her. "Are you ok?"

"Never been better."

Jenny unhooks Sadie's leash to try to unravel their legs from the bondage. "Sorry about that. I hope we didn't hurt anything."

"I'm ok, but really only because of you. Jenny, since you have stepped into my life, you have more than once saved me. I can't thank you enough. But, I have to admit, I still want more." The two stand up and face each other. "I want to get to know you better and would like to know how you feel about me."

They walk over the rest of the bridge and settle down on a park bench. While still holding hands, Jenny says, "Pete, you take my breath away."

"That sounds like a good start to me."

"Yes, it does, but I just want to be careful. Can we just take it one step at a time?"

"I couldn't agree more." Pete smiles and leans over and plants another soft kiss on Jenny's lips. "I sure could do with more medical leave if it stays like this."

"So Pete, how much longer till you have to go back to work?"

"Depending on how the physical therapy goes, I might get the doctor's waiver by next week."

"You wouldn't be out patrolling yet? Would you?"

"I'm guessing I will have a couple weeks of desk duty first."

"So, does that mean you can fit in some extra time with me still this week?"

"That sounds like a good idea to me. How open is your schedule?"

"I'm sure we can work out something." Sadie interrupts when she starts barking at the geese coming on shore. The birds flap their wings to appear bigger to the dog approaching. "Come on Sadie. Leave them alone."

"Hey, she's just responding to her instinct's call"

"Yes, that's true, but self control is also important."

"I feel like I'm maybe losing control of myself again." He sneaks in another quick kiss before Jenny jumps up from the bench. Sadie continues to bark as she rounds up the small flock of geese. A big gander is squawking and hissing at her.

"Come Sadie!" Finally, she hears Jenny's call and comes reluctantly. "Sadie, we need to get this man home," as she reconnects the leash to her collar. "Now, we should be heading back. I promised Jim that I wouldn't let you over do it."

"Yes, ma'am."

As they walk back Pete wraps his right arm around her waist. She comfortably does the same to him. The simple pleasure of just being together is so satisfying for them both. When climbing the stairs to his apartment, he begins to feel some fatigue from the day's activities. Jenny senses that he's uncomfortable. "Pete, do you need some medication?"

"I'm fine. Really."

"Then, can I make you something to eat?"

"How about we just order a pizza for delivery? I haven't had a simple meal for days."

"How did you know that's my favorite food? I'm a simple girl with simple tastes."

"The real question is what do you like on it? I hope not veggie only."

"Oh, no. I'm a pepperoni chick all the way."

"Works for me."

A short while later the two finish up a few slices of pizza along with sodas and then cuddle on the couch. Sadie lies in a ball just below their legs. "I hate to eat and run, but I have a bit of a drive to get home, and you need to get some rest too. I know you have an appointment in the morning for physical therapy."

"Yes, you're right. But I need to know when I can see you next."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I know that I have to walk daily as part of my recovery. Would you be interested in going to the beach for a walk?"

"And maybe a picnic dinner, too?"

"Of course."

"I'll bring the food and you bring your extra energy. Sadie loves to play fetch at the beach. You don't mind if she comes, right?"

"I think my throwing arm can handle it. It's a date."

"I can meet you after work around five. Is that ok?"

"Just perfect." _It's getting late. I wish she would just stay. Too forward, Pete, remember we agreed on one step at a time._

After a very nice afternoon and evening, Jenny gets up to go. "Let's go Sadie."

Instantly, Sadie is up and at the door. "You probably need to go out again, huh, girl."

"Let me walk you to your car."

"Always a gentleman, I could get use to this. Are you sure this is a good idea though?"

"I'm tired, but it's a good tired. I'm not about to let you go out to your car alone in the dark."

"Ok, if you insist."

Sadie hops into the jeep and sits quickly in the front passenger seat. Jenny pauses for a moment. "Pete, I had a nice time."

"Thanks for bringing Sadie over to see me."

"I'm glad she is willing to share you with me."

Pete reaches up and pulls Jenny close for a goodnight kiss. The tender kiss sends home the feeling that this is indeed something special.


End file.
